


Life and Its End

by TeaRoses



Category: Trigun
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vash balances life and death in an emergency.  Spoilers for about the middle of anime canon, death of an OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Its End

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a request: Vash is forced into a situation where he must kill again.

It was late in the evening when Vash saw the huge plant bulb blaze up brightly. Everyone was staring, but he was the only one who knew it meant something worse than an electrical failure. He ran quickly, shouting hysterically for people to move, run, get away.

This was Vash the Stampede, even without a coat or a gun, and most people listened. But some ran after him instead. When he arrived at the facility there was a crowd around the building as well, and the building itself was full of workers caught changing shifts.

He burst through the door, still shouting for everyone to escape while they could, but received only stares from everyone inside. There was a group of engineers clustered around one of the control panels. But no one was certain how anything worked anymore, and these had been going on jury-rigged equipment for years.

Breathlessly he began to beg the engineers to let him deal with it. Though they didn't fully understand what Vash was, most knew something, and they backed away from the controls. He tried to add that they should leave, but he was too busy putting his hands on the plant bulb, mentally begging the creature inside to communicate. He heard only vague hysteria in his mind and saw only a clouded blur.

Then eventually there was a face at the glass, with features twisted in agony. Vash couldn't understand the words of plants, he never had, but he knew what she was feeling, and tried to talk back.

"You want to escape? You want out. No!"

He felt even more hysteria, and saw delicate feathered hands banging on the glass.

"That's not how it works, you were made to be in there; you can't live out here."

No reply. The lights on the control panel registered red, and trembling needles reached their upper limits.

"You'll kill all of them or you'll kill yourself. How can you think like this?"

But the angelic being couldn't answer, merely increased her struggle and continued to radiate pain. Vash could see the rest of her now, pressed against the glass. She had a woman's body despite her angel's wings but she couldn't live in air any more than a fish could.

"You've got to stop, sister, or the plant will explode. People will be killed."

Alarms began to sound. But even the workers stayed, clearly thinking the problem would soon be solved.

"People will be killed!" shouted Vash.

The plant stared at him with wild eyes as the alarms echoed. There was nothing in his brain but the word "Out."

There was no equipment for this, no procedure. It was never done, because there could be no reason. He reached with his ungloved artificial hand and shattered the glass.

The plant threw herself through the hole triumphantly, a golden seraph trailing long hair and glorious wings.

Vash watched as she fell to the floor, dead and blackened. He stood staring down at her still body, her arms flung over her head, her face still smiling.

An engineer approached.

"I never saw one from this close before, especially a dead one like that. Looks almost like a girl, doesn't she?"

Vash didn't turn to look at him, or look any further at the dead plant. He simply left, murmuring,

"She lived. For just a moment."


End file.
